Sinnoh Adventures: A boy from Twinleaf
by Kouhei879
Summary: A life changing thought happens to cross Diamonds mind as his best friend Pearl readies to leave on a journey, leaving Diamond alone with his psychotic, Pokemon hating mother. It was time to escape and he knew it...


**Chapter 1**

Boredom

The one word that came to my mind when I thought of my life in Twinleaf. There was nothing to do, nowhere to go, nothing to see. Television, games, the effect of them all wore off after a while. So for me the only thing left to do was lay here, bored, almost insane. I looked out the window and saw what was Twinleaf Town. About four houses, a grocery store, a clothing store, and the entrance to Route 201.I sighed deeply. Was this really my life? Was I destined to be here for the rest of my life? Arceus, I hope not…

"Diamond!" shouted my mother.

"What?" I shouted back.

"Pearl wants to see you." she shouted once again.

My mother was a former coordinator, but she was attacked by a Honchkrow, and now hated Pokemon. This was the reason I was 13 and without a Pokemon. Without my ticket out of here. Pearl,on the other hand, loves Pokemon. He wants to grow up to take over the battle tower that his father is the owner of. Pearl, and this surprises me, always seems to be smiling, even in a town as dull as Twinleaf.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know, but he has a filthy Pokemon with him!"

I perked up

"A Pokemon?"

"Just get him out of here!"

I scurried downstairs and out the door, to find my friend Pearl outside with a small monkey that was emitting flame from its, uh, rear.

"It's a Chimchar!" he shouted excitedly.

"Whoa, where did you get it?"

"Professor Rowan"

I was just about to run off and get one when he said

"Chimchar was the last one..."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I thought that I had finally found my way out, to leave here, but now, my hopes were crushed dead. Now, my only friend here, would no doubt be leaving, and I will be stuck here.

"Pearl, are you leaving here"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

He seemed unaware at my anger

"Congratulations, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow"

"Cool, listen, I really don't feel like playing today, nice to meet you Chimchar..."

I walked away from him as he shouted "See-ya"

That's when I realized that I was done, I'm leaving.

* * *

I packed my bag and counted my stored money, there was about 3000 poke. I also wrote a note for my mom that said that I was leaving, and when my mom fell asleep, I left. I departed for Sandgem and would buy a Pokeball there, and would hope to catch a Pokemon with it. I just couldn't stay in Twinleaf any longer...

When my mother went to sleep, I left, I was out in Route 201, but for some reason, I had an overwhelming urge to visit Lake Verity, so I did. I sat on the edge of the water and just stared out towards the island floating in the middle. Lake Verity was a very serene place, with the moonlight bouncing of the deep blue waters. As I was ready to leave, a man walked by, with a blue jacket and black pants, with a blue hat and a band around it.

He began to question me, "Isn't it a little late out, shouldn't you be at home?'

"None of your business"

The man chuckled "Well I suppose not, but I do tend to worry about people, even when I don't know them"

"Well, I'm fine, so don't bother"

"Are you a trainer?"

"No"

"Where are you headed?"

"Why does this concern you?"

"No particular reason, but like I said, I worry"

"Sandgem if you must know"

"Are you from there?"

I was starting to get fed up with the questions, plus, this guy could be a rapist or a murderer, but I decided to answer one last question.

"No"

I turned to walk away but as I was about to leave, he asked me this:

"Would you like a Pokemon?"

I turned

"Sure, why?"

"Just a gift, but it is not a Pokemon yet, it is an egg"

"An egg?"

"Yes, I have had it for a while, so it should hatch soon"

He pulled a glass case containing a blue and black egg out of his bag and handed it to me.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

I was about to leave when I turned around and asked:

"What's your name?"

"Riley", he replied, and with that, I left.

* * *

I stared at the egg as I walked along route 201, luckily, most of the Pokemon were asleep, and I was not attacked on my way to Sandgem. I looked at the egg. I wondered what's inside. I finally arrived at Sandgem Town and got to the Pokemon center. I looked around and saw the Pokemon center almost deserted except for the Night-shift Joy.

"One room please"

"Trainers ID?"

"What?"

"Do you have your Trainers ID?"

I just remembered, only qualified Pokemon trainers were allowed to have free rooms...

"No"

"Okay, that will be 500 poke"

I grimaced as I heard the price, a large chunk from my 3000 poke. I handed the money over and Joy directed me to my room and gave me the card key. I walked in and looked at the clock. 1:23a.m. I went to sleep after putting everything down. I had a couple of dreams last night. A couple of them were crazy and a couple of them were highly welcomed. One of them was that the egg hatched into a Shinx and it electrified Starlies and Bidoofs. There was another similar one where the egg hatched straight into a Luxray (Something that could never happen) and I became the Pokemon Champion. One of the crazier dreams was where I was in a bikini bar and all the women were wearing fake mustaches, and sombreros. Yes, I know that that is a little crazy but it happened.

I woke up the next morning a little frazzled by yesterdays events, but one thing stood out visibly in my mind.

* * *

"_Congratulations, when do you leave?"_

"_Tomorrow"

* * *

_

Unless I wanted to be discovered this close to Twinleaf, I'd have to move. I scooped up my bag and the egg, and checked out. I had moved into route 202, and, like a fool, I thought Pokemon would not mind my intrusion on their territory, because not long after, I was swarmed. I was attacked by many Starlies and Staravias. Like I said, I was a fool, so I was shocked, I had not seen this coming...

I was just walking when one Starly came from the trees and tried to attack me.

"Holy crap!"

"Staaar"

I tried to run but was cornered by many more. I struggled to look for an opening, but could not find one. The Starlies were closing in. I was cornered, no doubt about it. I had nothing to defend myself with. So, realizing that I had nothing to do, I did the most drastic thing I have ever done. I charged right into them. I attempted to plow through them but was, as I expected, thrown back out of the crowd, now covered in small scratches. One dived and hit me with its wing, another was pecking me. But the one thing that I didn't understand was why they were attacking me. Starlies were generally very docile Pokemon. But then I saw it, the one leading the attack. A gigantic Staraptor. Of course, Starlies were docile, but Staraptors were the very aggressive, very territorial, evolution of Starly.

The Staraptor dived at me when there was a bright light. I could not see what it was but it was coming from behind me. I heard glass shatter and many of the birds flew away, leaving only a few Starly, two Staravias and the Staraptor. But there was one more Pokemon there that I had not noticed.

"Ri"

I turned, and standing behind me, on top of the shattered glass that looked like it was from the egg case, was a Riolu. A Starly swooped down and tried to use a wing attack but Riolu, kicked it right out of the air with a blazing leg.

"Blaze Kick..."

One by one, the Starlies fell, kicked out of the skies. Then the Staravias came. They were stronger and Riolu could not take them out. He was hit, with a very powerful Aerial Ace. That was when I finally snapped out of my trance. Another Staravia swooped down.

"REVERSAL!"

I had to dig into my mind for that move. I remember seeing it on TV once. In a flash, right before Staravia hit, Riolu erupted in energy orbs and blasted the Staravia away. I grabbed the Pokeball included with the egg case and returned Riolu as fast as I could. At that point, I sprinted back towards Sandgem with the birds leaving me alone, seeing how I was fleeing. I was safe...

* * *

I had given Riolu to Nurse Joy, and she was about done, but I could not help but thinking what would have happened had that man named Riley not given that egg to me.

"Sir"

I turned to see Nurse Joy standing at the counter, Riolus Pokeball sitting there.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, he is fine"

"Thank you"

I picked up Riolus Pokeball and walked outside. I then released him out into Sandgem.

"Ri"

"Hi Riolu, I'm Diamond" I said

"*Dia- mond?*:" Riolu said softly.

I jumped back, not expecting the little Pokemon to respond, it had come as a big shock.

"I see you have just learned of Trainer-Pokemon communication"

I looked behind me and saw the famous Professor Rowan.

"Took it as a shock I see" the professor said.

" Trainer-Pokemon communication?"

"Yes, when a Pokemon is captured, the trainer and others its close to are able to understand each other" stated the Professor.

I contemplated it for a moment, while Riolu looked at me with its big red eyes.

I began "Professor, I nee-" but was cut off by Rowan

"You need your Trainer ID, I know, I do not recognize you from the many trainers I met"

* * *

He brought me inside his lab and told me to stand in front of him.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I need to take your picture" he responded.

The camera flashed and took my picture.

"Damn, I think I blinked..." I muttered to myself.

Suddenly, a girl ran in, carrying several heavy-looking textbooks

"I'm sorry Professor, on the way back I fell and dropped all the books" she said hastily.

"Dawn?" I questioned.

She looked up

"Diamond?" she responded.

"You know him Dawn?" asked Rowan

"Yes" she responded "I used to live in Twinleaf Town with him"

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Fine" she responded.

"You?" She questioned.

"Good" I fibbed, not wanting them to know about my running away.

Rowan made his way back into his conversation

"Last name?"

"Saito"

"Thank you"

Riolu tugged on my pant leg and said to me "*Who is she?*"

I responded, "My friend, Dawn Inoue"

"All done" said Rowan.

"Thank you" I responded.

"Well, I'll see you around" said Dawn.

"See ya" I said in response.

And as I left, I was beginning my journey outside of Twinleaf, I was no longer just a boy from their, I was a Pokemon Trainer

**That just about wraps it up for this chapter, keep reading folks.**

**Main Character info:**

**Diamond Saito**

**Pokemon:**

**Riolu**

**Dawn Inoue**

**Pokemon:**

**Piplup**

**Pearl Matsuda**

**Pokemon:**

**Chimchar**


End file.
